Unloved
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: Harry meets that girl. What's going to happen? Why is she here?
1. The Prologue That Makes No Sense

_What's going on here?_

_I thought we were running away._

_She disappeared._

_But we want cookies!_

_Flipendo!_

_Want the medical stuffs?_

_No!_

_Cookies are love!!!!_

_Don't jump over it!_

_Step on it._

_We ran around the tree today._

_I flew on a broomstick._

_But she tripped over the stupid stick._

_I miss him…_

_Are you a witch or aren't you?!_

_Harry…_

_Can we please have some cookies?_

_ARGGHHH! THAT STUPID STICK!!!!!_

_No Flipendo! I say incendio!_

_Medicine…yuck!!!_

_I'll admit it, I love him…_

_But Ginny's dating him!_

_Stop it Ron._

_That darn cat…_

_Whatever happened to Stubby Boardman?_

_Fire… Fire? Fire! FIRE!!!!!_

_I'll admit it…I love you…_

_Haha, she got hit by the stupid stick!_

_Where is that stupid scarf?_

_Bloody Hell!_

_But I swear I saw Him!_

_Last time I saw him, he was running into the dungeons!_

_Petrificus Totalus!_

_I love you too…_

_What's with calling everything stupid?_

_Bloody hell's right!_

_He was carrying a rat that was missing a finger._

_I knew that D.A.D.A. was not for Umbridge._

_Do you really mean it?_

_tosses the stick out the window_

_Felix Felicius._

_I knew there was something going on between those two._

_Is that Hermione Granger?_

_Yes._

_I wouldn't lie about this._

_She ran away._

_Polyjuice Potion._

_Ron Weasley's the new Gryffindor Keeper?_

_Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin…_

_What happened to that idiot Fudge?_

_Who's she?_

_I'm so glad to finally meet you!_

_Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater._

_Is that her?_

_I knew life would be like that…_

_He's finally gone!_

_They're getting married…aww!!!!_

_It is her!_

_That girl…_

_The one who the prophecy's about._

_Aria._


	2. A Train Ride and a Secret

Author Notes: Okay, this story was written way back when, and I got my laptop back and found my backup disks, so we're all set! Are you all happy or what? Thanks to Fluffy and Flounder for the amazing assistance. If ya'll think this is a complete and utter Mary Sue story, don't review. I don't want to hear that this is stupid or anything.  
Warning: Violence, MPD  
Summary: Harry meets that girl. Why is she here? What does she want?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the books or the movies. I've never been in them or anything like that. I'm just another of those Harry Potter nuts. Remember that, and we're good.  
Reminders: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the train car. "Harry, I doubt there are any empty cars left," Hermione stated, pulling out a book.

They stopped at the last car and pulled the door open. A small girl was sitting inside. She was dressed in all black, her deep purple streaked black hair pinned on top of her head. A midnight black owl sitting in a cage next to her.

She looked up at the trio and nodded. "Can we sit with you?" Harry asked. Ron was already shoving his bags in the overhead. She nodded again and returned to writing in her tattered black journal.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked, sitting down and set Crookshanks down next to her. The girl looked up, her eyes a startling crystal color compared to her black hair. Hedwig and Pig were making friends with the black owl.

"My name is Ariabella. You can call me Aria." She looked at them each in turn. "You must be Hermione Granger. You of course," she said, looking at Ron. "Are the second youngest Weasley, Ronald. And you of course, are Harry Potter." She scribbled a few words in her journal and smiled softly.

Harry sat down next to her as the train pulled away from the station. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aria." Ron was busy removing the dirt that was on his nose while Hermione kept laughing at the fact that he just made it worse.

Aria nodded and continued writing in her journal. She smiled slightly as she wrote how Harry Potter talked to her. "So, erm…what year are you in Aria?" Harry asked. Aria looked up at him and closed the journal.

"I'm in seventh, just as you. In Gryffindor, just as you are. Are there any other questions that you have for me?" They all turned to look at her. "What?" she asked.

"We just don't remember seeing you in our classes, or the common room before." Hermione answered for them. Aria shook her head and looked at her owl.

"I don't like hanging out in the common room, and somehow I got stuck in all the Ravenclaw classes this year. I'm surprised that you don't remember me Hermione. We always hung out together last year. Don't you remember that at all?"

"Wait, I never hung out with a girl named Ariabella. There was a girl who I hung out with the name Crystelle, but she moved away at the end of last year." Aria's eyes widened as she clutched her heart. Harry stared at her.

"Aria, are you alright? Aria?" She didn't answer, just closed her eyes and shakily took a breath. Harry took her other hand and looked at her. "It's okay. It'll all be okay." Her eyes snapped open and she smiled.

"How about that." She said, her voice more fluid and evil sounding than before. "I guess that it's been a long time." Aria shuddered. "Go away!" she screamed before collapsing to the floor.

Harry knelt down and picked her up. Brushing the loose strands of hair from her face, he lifted her up and set her on the seat next to him, her head in his lap. She smiled softly in her unconscious state.

"Is she going to be alright Harry?" Hermione asked as she wiped away the dirt on Ron's nose. He nodded gently and looked down at the girl. It was true that last year he had started dating Ginny, but his new girl, Aria, had a pull on him that he just couldn't describe.

"Oi, Harry!" Seamus and Dean opened the door and gawked at the girl sleeping on Harry's lap. "You two-timing poor lit'le Ginny Weasley? Tha's nah very nice a ya Harry." Harry glared at Seamus.

"Leave Harry alone." Hermione responded. "She fell unconscious and Harry just wants to make sure that she's alright." Harry nodded in agreement. Dean shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I guess so,' but Seamus didn't believe him.

"C'mon Dean, We've gah some other things to take care of." Harry was pretty sure that he was off to tell the rest of the school that he was cheating on Ginny, but he knew that Dean wouldn't let him.

Ginny had been avoiding him all summer, so he figured that he should leave her alone instead of trying to figure out why she was avoiding him. Aria bit her lip and clenched her hands. She was having an inner battle with herself.

_"Why don't you just give in and let me take over for a little while?" The person inside of her asked. She had her long silver hair in a ponytail and kept staring at Aria sitting on the floor. Aria held her head in pain._

_"No! I won't allow you to. I let you last year and you kept hold of my body for the entire year! Hermione doesn't even recognize me now because of you! Go away Crystelle!" Crystelle stared at her and placed her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes._

_"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't put up more of a fight than that stupid whining. You shouldn't worry about that. I got you perfect grades and a whole bunch of friends, so don't complain." She leaned against the wall that appeared out of the mist._

_"So what?! You got good grades and made a lot of friends under your name! I don't have any friends, and I'm not remembered. You even tried to kill Dumbledore and blame it on me! Don't go acting all innocent!" Aria looked up at her and glared. "Why don't you grow up?!"_

_Crystelle sat down on across from her, her fire-red eyes started to hypnotize her. "Fine Ariabella, but don't forget that I will be back. You had better be careful! Don't try anything with Harry!" She shoved her back into consciousness._

Aria sat up quickly, gasping for breath. Hermione rushed over to her and Harry wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. Ron was asleep, his mum's homemade sandwiches on the floor. "How…how did she know that?!" Aria gasped, beads of sweat dripping down her face.

"How did who know what?" Hermione asked slowly. Aria finally realized that she was awake and that Harry had his arms wrapped around her. She could hear Crystelle's voice echoing through her head. Each and every time she was telling her to stay away from Harry. She tried to get out of Harry's grip, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Remember how you were telling me about hanging out with a girl named Crystelle last year?" Hermione nodded. She leaned her head on Harry's chest, loving the feeling of his body pressed against hers. "She's my other personality. She hasn't been out since last year, and she's getting restless."

"She can't be your other personality then." Hermione stated, looking at Harry's content expression. "She must be a soul that got lost on their way across the veil. She must just be trying to find her way over." Aria shook her head.

"No, she's here for good. She told me so herself. She also told me to stay away…from Harry." Harry looked at her concernedly. The door opened and Ginny appeared.

"Umm…is Harry…here…" she stared at Harry with his arms wrapped around Aria, her head on his chest. Hermione just sat there, silently laughing. "Harry? W-what are you d-doing w-with h-her?" Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran away crying, leaving the door open.

"You should really go and talk to her Harry. She looked really upset." Hermione told him, after her laughing fit. He knew that he should get up, but his body wasn't about to let him. All he could do was tighten his grip on Aria and smile contently. Hermione shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one who just might lose a girlfriend over this."

Harry looked at Hermione and laughed. "I think I know Ginny well enough thank you. She'll avoid me for a few days, and then she'll get all upset and I'll go and apologize for this whole thing and it'll be all better." He directed a smile at Hermione before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Uh…Miss Hermione, can you please help me." Aria asked as she tried to get out of Harry's grip. Hermione gently pried Harry's arms apart, but he quickly wrapped them around Aria again. "Will he ever let go?"

Hermione slightly shook her head. "I highly doubt it. When Harry sets his sight on something, he usually doesn't give up. I guess he really wants you to stay in his arms." She smiled softly. "I think he really likes you."

"But wait," Aria replied confusedly. "Isn't he dating that Ginny Weasley girl?" Hermione nodded slowly. "Wouldn't it be really bad for him to dump her just for me, when I don't even like him?"

"Yeah, it would be really bad, but I can tell you like him," Hermione responded. She stood up and walked back over to her seat. She propped Ron up on the window and sat down. "If you didn't like him, then you wouldn't be blushing. It's okay though. I won't tell him. This may be hard to understand, but I really like this lug over here. He's just too dumb to figure it out."

Aria laughed quietly. "So you actually do like Ron? That's great to hear! I mean, there have been rumors going around the school that you like him, but they've never been confirmed." She smiled happily at Hermione. "So we both have crushes on guys who are too dense to figure it out."

"You're really harsh on Harry. He's not nearly as dense as Ron is. Besides, you've only known him for a little while. It's your first year here, so lighten up!" Aria looked down at the ground sadly.

"Hermione, I heard that there was a girl who died at Hogwarts a few years back. Is it true?" Hermione looked at Aria.

"It's true Aria. The princess of our world used to go here. Her name was Princess Crystelle. She was to marry Harry, and she loved him, as he loved her, but Dumbledore wouldn't have it. It was an arranged marriage, and Dumbledore thought that they weren't happy together." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"He helped Crystelle run away, and realized too late that Harry was really in love with her. Voldemort found her and brought her over to the dark side. She sacrificed herself in hopes of destroying Voldemort, but it was in vain. He's still around you know." Aria looked at her.

"Wait, Princess Crystelle? Could she possibly be the girl who's trapped inside of me? She told me not to touch Harry, and I think that she means not to take him for myself because she still loves him." Hermione shrugged.

"That's what I was thinking, but I don't know. When she was here last year, she seemed a lot different than three years ago, but it's possible. For now I guess we should just assume that she is the Princess that we're talking about."

Aria smiled softly as she rested her head once again on Harry's chest. Hermione nodded in approval. "No offense to Ginny or anything, but I think that you two look and go a whole lot better than she and Harry do." Aria smiled happily as she closed her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Hermione. I hope that he really likes me back." She squeezed her hands together and smiled a little sadly. _"I just hope that it'll be enough to keep __her__ away,"_ she thought. _"I really hope that it'll be enough."_

Hermione looked over at her. "Don't worry so much, he likes you a lot. I can tell." She gave her a happy smile and looked over at the sleeping Ron. Aria could tell just how much Hermione liked him.

"Hermione," she replied. Hermione looked at her, her gaze a little unfocused. "I'm sure that Ron feels the same way about you. Just give the lug a chance, and you'll see." Hermione laughed.

"You're right Aria." She looked out of the train window and smiled as Hogwarts came into view. "We should change into our robes. Let's wake them up." She nudged Ron in the ribs and smiled. "C'mon, get up." She hissed.

Slowly Ron woke up. Aria whispered into Harry's ear. "Harry, time to wake up." He shifted in his seat, pulling Aria into his lap. "Harry, please!" Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily.

"G'morning." He stretched his arms out. "What time is it?" Hermione looked him as Aria got off of him.

"It's high time we change into our robes." Hermione stated, pulling hers out of a bag. Aria grabbed hers as well and they made their way to the bathroom.

"What's up with them mate?" Ron asked, searching through his trunk for his new set of robes. Harry shrugged as he pulled his out. They changed and sat down, waiting for the girls to come back. Hermione entered first, smiling softly.

"What's up Hermione? Where's Aria?" Harry asked. Ron glared at him softly. Hermione sat down next to him and giggled softly.

"She's on her way. You'll see." She laughed and watched as Crookshanks jumped into her lap. She petted the cat and smiled. A few moments later, the door to the carriage opened and Aria entered.

"Wow," Harry breathed. Aria blushed slightly as she entered. Her robes were a midnight blue color that reached down to the floor and extended past her hands. She wore a matching blue rose in her hair which she had put in a French braid. She sat down next to Harry. Hermione laughed at Harry's stupefied look.

Aria laughed as well. "Do you like it?" she asked. It was my dress robes from my old school over in the Americas. Harry nodded at his loss of words. Aria laughed again. "Thanks."

Wrapping his arms around her, Harry softly responded. "You're welcome," he whispered. She smiled, his warmth like a blanket around her body. Hermione looked out the window. "Yes! We're finally here!" she exclaimed, putting her book back in her bag. Aria laughed and petted her owl softly.

They all stood up, Harry relenting that he had to let go of Aria. Getting off the train, they saw Draco Malfoy. "Ugh," Hermione muttered, trying to pull the boys away before they noticed him.

"Well well well, Potter has come back to Hogwarts after all. We thought after the loss of Dumbledore that you wouldn't bother showing your precious little face around here. Oh well, the old fool deserved it." Harry charged at Malfoy, but Aria grabbed onto the collar of his robes.

"Malfoy's pathetic. Don't bother with him Harry." she said, releasing her grip on him. He nodded, panting slightly. Crabbe and Goyle came up behind Malfoy and laughed.

"Who's this Potter? A new girlfriend perhaps? Have you already given up on pathetic Ginny Weasley? Honestly, she was too good for you, so you had to set your sights lower on this primped up exchange student?" This time it was Aria who was charging towards Malfoy.

"I don't hit girls," he told her, laughing. "Most of the time at least." She balled up her fist, prepared to punch him in the stomach but Harry grabbed her arms. She turned around and glared at him.

"Let go Harry. I want to beat the shit out of this pathetic pureblood. All he thinks about is playing stupid jokes on people and making fun of others," she said in a low growl. Harry laughed softly and kept his hold on her.

"Was it not you who just told me to not bother with him because he's pathetic?" Aria growled before starting to laugh. Harry smiled when he saw Draco's confused look on his face. He let go of Aria and they looked at each other, smiling. "Let's go." he said softly. They walked away with Hermione and Ron laughing behind them.

"Oh I will get that girl back," Malfoy muttered. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles to show that they agreed. "Curse you Aria for taking away the love of my life!"

Aria and Harry walked into Hogwarts. "If it's only for a little while longer Harry," she thought, "stay with me. I know that I don't mean much to anyone, but you mean the world to me. Please, don't disappear like he did. Please."

* * *

A/N: See that lovely button down there that says Go? Click it. It'll give you candy! Or Draco? Who knows.

Until next time

Kyra Moonmist


End file.
